


John's Vows

by shazel64



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazel64/pseuds/shazel64
Summary: I wrote John's vows for their wedding. You might shed a few tears.Here you can find Sherlock's vows, written by my friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here it goes. The vows written out. Don't cry too much, yeah? ;)

"Sherlock. You know I'm not very good at this stuff, but I'm going to try.  
I never imagined that I would be here, with you. I didn't... I never thought that a brilliant, amazing, remarkable man like you, would ever fall for someone like me.  
When we first met, I was enthralled by you. I didn't know it then, in that sterile lab at Barts, but that was the moment my life changed. Because the most amazing man had just entered my life: you.  
Before I met you, I was lost. You saved me, Sherlock, and when I say that I mean it.  
At the rooftop, looking up at you... that was the worst day of my life. I thought I was losing you, and I had never taken the chance for something more. Then you came back, you came back for me. You performed miracles. You've put yourself through hell, for me. Me of all people. You loved me, more than anyone had ever loved me before. I wish I had seen it earlier. I wish I hadn't waited so long, but we're here now. I can say, without a doubt, that I will love you forever. I will never, ever leave your side again. I will protect you, and save you, again and again, Sherlock Holmes. You saved me, but now I think it's time we stop surviving and start living. Living our life, together. The world can explode around us, and I promise that I will always be with you, always."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that emotional rollercoaster. Also hoped you picked up on all the little references I slipped in. If you're a Supernatural fan the "I was lost" is from "when Castiel laid a hand on you he was lost". And the last part of John's vows is kind of a play on the "Here, though the world explode, these two survive,  
> And it is always eighteen ninety-five."


End file.
